Many apparatus are in the market place today which purport to influence individuals' behavior through use of signals presented below the level of the individual's conscious awareness. Among uses for these subliminal message presentation devices, they are well accepted as a form of selfhelp. Applications for such device include: loosing weight, stopping smoking, developing better study habits, etc.
Such devices are found in several forms. One of the most common of these forms is audio cassette tapes with music or natural sounds, such as waves or wind, masking verbal audio suggestions. Individuals play these tapes in their stereos or portable tape players, generally while working, resting or conducting other activities.
Another common form of subliminal device found in the market today is subliminal video cassette tapes. Such tapes generally show relaxing scenes; such as a beach at sunset or a pine forest in the mountains, while presenting sound tracks of music or natural sounds. Subliminal messages may be present in the visual and-or the audio portion of such tapes. These tapes require the individual to watch a television set to get the tapes' full benefits.
Many problems are presented by these subliminal devices. First, there is no way an individual may verify if any subliminal messages are being presented by such devices. By definition, the messages presented are at levels which are not readily detectable.
Continuing, there is no way an individual may positively verify what subliminal messages he or she is receiving. This is a major drawback because an individual must trust the manufacturer to place correct and positive subliminal messages on the tape. Some of these devices supply scripts and-or recordings of what they claim has been subliminally recorded. But there is no proof that these are accurate.
Next, there is no way an individual may adjust the level at which such subliminal messages are presented. These devices have their subliminal messages recorded at a fixed level of obviousness relative to their visual and/or audio masking signals. An individual has no means to alter this level.
Next, there is no way an individual may adjust the level of the subliminal signal to account for local environmental conditions. As an example, a subliminal audio tape being played in a quiet room may have its messages presented at an acceptable level of obviousness, but the same tape played in a noisy room may have its messages drowned out and reduced to a level which has no influence whatsoever, even on an individual's subconscious.
Next, there is no way an individual may adjust the level of the subliminal signal to account for the individual's own levels of perceptions and awareness. Some individuals are keenly aware of low level visual and/or audio signals while others take little or no notice of the same signals. But current devices have no means for an individual to adjust subliminal signals to account for their own sensitivities.
These devices also compel individuals to listen to and/or watch the same masking signals every time the device is used. A water fall scene or a passage of music may seem pleasing on its first playing, but after several repetitions, an individual may not wish to continue using the device.